


The rest of his life sounds good

by MoonsWriter



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Connor has a crush, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I don’t know what that is, M/M, Sleepy Will, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really short, these two are cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: The thought that pops in Connor’s mind the exact moment he takes in the entire situation is that he loves it, the waking up thing with somebody - Will - at his side. He really likes it, he really likes Will.





	The rest of his life sounds good

**Author's Note:**

> Really short... something.  
> I just needed some pure fluff and love.  
> Enjoy.

It’s not unusual to find doctors asleep around the hospital in rooms where no one really ever go, some exhausted after day long shift and some with only a couple of hours of break and not wanting to waste time going home and coming back, they stay there and sleep where they can. 

Dr. Rhodes doesn’t like to sleep at the hospital, it’s happened only twice, well three times now. 

He opens his eyes and the first thing he realises is that the couch in the surgeons break room of the second floor is uncomfortable and he was sleeping on it for God knows how long; the second thing he notices is that there is a weight on his chest and it takes three more seconds to realise that that warm weight is a person, more specifically is Will. 

The thought that pops in Connor’s mind the exact moment he takes in the entire situation is that he loves it, the waking up thing with somebody - Will - at his side, the warmth of the doctor’s body half on top of him and his t-shirt tight in his sleepy grip. 

He rationally knows that he has to go back to work in less that an hour and that he should wake Will up and maybe apologise for the awkwardness of the situation but he decides that he can wait another couple of minutes and let the red haired man sleep a little longer; he really was tired. 

Dr. Halstead sleeps for another 40 minutes and it’s not Connor the one who wakes him up, he has actually spent those minutes dreaming about the possibility of waking up like this every morning, possibly in a bed, for a long time -the rest of his life sounds good to him.  
It’s the sound of the door of the room that swings open pushed by Maggie that makes Dr. Halstead stretch and groan, the nurse looks surprised for just a second then orders them to “bring their asses back downstairs because there’s work to do”.


End file.
